figureskatingfandomcom-20200216-history
Caroline Zhang
Caroline Zhang (born May 20, 1993) is an American Figure skater. She is the 2009 U.S. bronze medalist, the 2007 World Junior Champion, and the 2006 Junior Grand Prix Final Champion. Personal life Caroline Zhang is ethnically Han Chinese. Her Chinese Given name is Yuan-Yuan (), which literally means round-round, and that is the name by which she is known in China and referred to in the Chinese media. She was born in Boston and moved to California at a young age. Her parents are from Wuhan, China, and her older sister was born in China. The Zhang family currently lives in Brea, California. Zhang is proficient at the piano, was concert master in her middle school's orchestra on violin, and was a Ballet dancer before switching to figure skating. She trains at the East West Ice Palace in Artesia, which is the rink owned by the Kwan family. Career Early career Zhang began skating at age five. In the 2002-2003 season, skating on the Juvenile level, which is the lowest qualifying level in the United States, Caroline Zhang won the silver medal at her regional championship to qualify for the 2003 U.S. Junior Championships, where she won the pewter medal (fourth place). In the 2003-2004 season, Zhang moved up to the Intermediate level, which is one level up from Juvenile. Zhang won her regional championship, which qualified her for a second time for the U.S. Junior Championships. She won the bronze medal at the Junior Championships. In the 2004-2005 season, Zhang moved up to the Novice level, which is the first level that competes at the United States Figure Skating Championships. Zhang won the silver medal at her regional championship to qualify for her sectional championship, where she won the pewter medal. This qualified her for the 2005 United States Figure Skating Championships for the first time. At the National Championships, Zhang won the pewter medal. Zhang moved up to the Junior level in the 2005-2006 season. She won the silver medal at her regional championship to qualify for her sectional championship, where she won the bronze medal. This medal qualified her for the 2006 United States Figure Skating Championships for the first time on the Junior level. She placed 8th at the National Championships at the age of twelve. International debut Zhang made her debut on the international stage in the 2006-2007 season. She competed on the 2006-2007 ISU Junior Grand Prix and won her first event in Mexico by a record fifty-three points. She went on to win her second event by thirty-three points and then the Junior Grand Prix Final by twenty. Zhang became known for her creative spin positions, musicality and spiral extension, prompting comparisons to Sasha Cohen and Kwan family by those in the figure skating community, including international judge Joe Inman (figure skater). Qualifying for the Junior Grand Prix Final qualified her for the 2007 United States Figure Skating Championships without having to qualify through her regional or sectional championships. Competing on the Junior level, Zhang won the silver medal behind Mirai Nagasu. Zhang was named to the U.S. team to the 2007 World Junior Figure Skating Championships, where she beat Nagasu to win the title. Zhang, Nagasu, and Ashley Wagner completed the first ever sweep by the United States of the World Junior ladies podium. For the 2007-08 season, Zhang moved up to the senior level both nationally and internationally. She made her Grand Prix of Figure Skating debut at the 2007 Skate America, where she won the bronze medal. At this competition, she earned a level 4 and a +3 Grade of Execution for her Layback spin, which is the highest score a skater can receive under Code of Points. Zhang received deductions for underrotating jumps, costing her 17 points overall. Zhang went on to the 2007 Cup of China, where she received fewer deductions and won the silver medal. She has earned 24 qualification points in the Grand Prix series. Following the result of 2007 NHK Trophy, she qualified for the 2007–2008 Grand Prix Final, where she placed 2nd in the short program and fourth overall. She was the fourth World Junior Champion in a row to qualify for the Grand Prix Final in her first Grand Prix season. Zhang had a bye through her regional championship due to Skate America and a bye through her sectional championship due to Cup of China. She made her senior national debut at the 2008 United States Figure Skating Championships, where she won the pewter medal. Zhang was placed on the U.S. team for the 2008 World Junior Figure Skating Championships, where she won the silver medal behind Rachael Flatt. This was the second ever U.S. sweep of the World Juniors ladies podium. Zhang began the 2008-2009 season on the Grand Prix circuit with the 2008 Skate Canada. She placed third in the short program with a score of 53.28 after falling on her opening jump combination. She placed 5th in the free skate with a score of 97.52, after falling on one jump and omitting another. , to place 5th overall. At the 2008 Trophée Eric Bompard, her second Grand Prix assignment, Zhang placed third in the short program with a score of 51.76 after omitting the required double axel as well as receiving a Level 1 on her spiral sequence. Zhang scored 104.78 in the long program after receiving a downgrade on her triple flip-triple toe combination, as well as a deduction for a wrong edge take-off on her triple lutz-double toe. She earned a Level 4 on all three of her spins and her spiral sequence. She scored 156.54 overall and won the bronze medal. At the 2009 U.S. Figure Skating Championships, Zhang won the bronze medal. Innovative moves Zhang popularized the Pearl spin position, a cross between a Layback spin and a Biellmann spin. In the Pearl, the free leg is brought up to waist-height and the free blade is grasped with both hands. The back and head are bent down towards the knee, with the free leg held above the head in a Biellmann position. This makes the spin, in essence, a catch-foot layback in a Biellmann position, because the Biellmann position, according to regulations, is achieved when the level of the boot passes the head so that the boot is above and behind or over the head. It is a layback spin because it is an upright spin with the head and shoulders dropped backwards and the back arched downwards toward the ice. This position has become Zhang's signature spin. Zhang also performs a hyper-extended Biellmann spin. She is one of several young skaters to perform this move. In this variation, the leg is pulled straight up in the air and the back bent as far into the spin as possible. Zhang is able to perform the spin with her free leg pulled straight up into the air, with very little knee bend, making the spin look closer to a capital-I position than the usual Biellmann teardrop shape. This is a crowd favorite in exhibitions. Zhang has also performed a forward Charlotte (figure skating). Programs Competitive highlights *N = Novice level; J = Junior level Detailed results 2008–2009 season During this season, Zhang competed for the second consecutive season on the Grand Prix. She won the bronze medal at one event. At the U.S. Championships, Zhang won the bronze medal, moving up one position from the previous year. This earned her a trip to the Four Continents Championships, where Zhang made her senior ISU championships debut. 2007–2008 season During this season, Zhang made her senior international debut. She qualified for the Grand Prix Final for the first time and competed at nationals for the first time on the senior level. She won the pewter medal at nationals, but was not sent to either the Four Continents or World Championships because she was not age eligible. She was instead sent back to the World Junior Championships, where she won the silver medal. 2006–2007 season During this season, Zhang won every international competition she entered. She lost the Junior national title to Mirai Nagasu. 2005–2006 season During this season, Zhang competed under the Code of Points for the first time and qualified for the U.S. Championships for the second time, this time as a junior. She received national attention when she made the American Broadcasting Company's broadcast of the national championships in a fluff piece which focused on her age and spinning ability. 2004–2005 season During this season, Zhang qualified for the U.S. Championships for the first time and won the pewter medal (fourth place) on the novice level. *QR = Qualifying round, SP = Short program, FS = Free skating, FP = Factored placements References Category:American figure skaters